Please, Get Out of My Head
by RequiemPandora
Summary: Misaki lost her battle to cancer, and it's getting to Usui. This new girl proves to be something interesting alright. She might even prove to help Usui cope with his newly found problems.
1. New girl? More like a clone

**OHEMGEE. I found this in some of my old computer files :3 So I decided to revise it and post it. AND MAKE IT INTO A MULTI-CHAPTERED STORY. :D I'm so proud of myself haha! Anyways, this is unbeta'd. But I'll be looking for a beta reader :D On with the story, yeah? :D**

* * *

"_Usui, move on without me. I'll be in a better place, so there's no need to be sad or worried. Just promise me that you'll stay safe, you big idiot." Misaki smiled at him, her brown eyes half lidded. Usui smiled small, and stared at her. She was beautiful, even in her final moments. "Of course, Misa-Chan." He kissed her gently, really taking in her scent of strawberries and coffee. "You...big pervert. I love you." Misaki said, hoarsely. "I love you too, Ayuzawa. Always." Then she flat lined. The grip she had on his hand went limp. Her chest stopped moving. Tears overflowed his emerald eyes. Both Usui and Ayuzawa both expected today. Both had just wished that it could've happened a little later in life._

It's been twoyears. Two years since Takumi Usui lost his friend, lover, his soul mate, Misaki Ayuzawa. "Welcome back, Seika students!" He heard a woman's voice over the intercom. "Everyone here hopes you had a good summer, especially our seniors!" _Hm, anything __**but **__a good summer. _Usui reflected. He looked ahead with a straight face, ignoring all the girls' swoon like glances. As he headed to homeroom, he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. Usui could've sworn he saw Misaki. Sworn. _But she's dead remember? _He told himself. He shook it off, and continued to class 2-2.

"Welcome back, class. Hope you had a good summer." Mr. Ciel said, in his usual monotone voice. Once again, Usui scoffed. "We have a new student entering Seika High School. Mikado, please, come in." She entered, and Usui's heart stopped. His breath hitched, and he stared at her, with wide eyes. This girl looked exactly, _exactly, _like Misaki. Her hair was a couple shades darker than Misaki's. Her eyes were brown, and her physique was like hers as well. "Hi, I'm Mikado Izenugure." Usui's mouth dropped. Her voice, her appearance, her mannerisms. _It was all like Misaki's. _He closed his eyes, for a couple of minutes. He's just dreaming, that's all. He's still in a bit of shock is all this is. "Take a seat next to Usui. Usui, raise your hand please. He slowly raised his hand, and watched her walk to the next seat. She must have seen him watching him, because she scoffed. "Hm, pervert." She whispered. Usui's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

_Oh, shit._

* * *

**Very short. Too friggin' short. I'm sorry D: But it's a start. Review, suggest, critique, bash, hate? I don't care, I love it all :3**

**DISCLAIMER; I own nothing except for the story line, and MY characters. Maid Sama, and any other related characters DO NOT belong to me.**


	2. I need you

**Yay, another update! :D I would like to take this time to thank my reviewers and what not :3 I seriously love you all3 Still a pretty short chapter D: I know, I'm a horrible person.**

* * *

Usui continued to sit through class, running the image over and over in his head. _This isn't possible. Reincarnation? No, that's not it. Ugh, damn! What the hell's wrong with me? _The noon bell rung and he darted out of his seat. He needed to catch up to Mikado. "Excuse me, Mi- UMPH!" Usui had tapped her on the shoulder, and in result, he was thrown to the ground in one, swift movement. "Oh, sorry. I-I didn't mean to hurt you, just don't sneak up on me like that." Mikado told him, and began to walk off. "Hey, wait. Mikado!" Usui scrambled to his feet, and grabbed her wrists to prevent her from going anywhere.

All time had stopped. Usui stared at a blushing, irritated Mikado. "P-pervert! Let me go!" Usui's grip had tightened. He no longer saw Mikado. What he saw was Misa standing there, looking confused and embarrassed. "Usui?" Misa asked. His breath caught, and his heart beat wildly. "Misa-chan." He said. Usui grabbed "Misaki" and embraced her tightly. He wanted this, he _needed _this. "Usui!"

He found himself laying on the ground again, dazed. "What the _hell _is wrong with you!" Mikado asked furiously. She quickly gathered her things and ran off. _"Usui? You stupid pervert. Look what you did, you scared her off!" _Usui heard Misa's voice chime through his head. Oh, great. Now he's hallucinating. _"I know what you're thinking, no you're not hallucinating. I'm acting as your conscious. Now go apologize to her, idiot!" _He could almost feel Misaki hitting him over the head, while nagging him. Usui chuckled, and came to his feet.

**9:30 PM**

**Usui's House**

Usui sat on his couch, dazing out into the night sky. "Misa-Chan, why did you have to leave? You and I both weren't mentally or emotionally ready." True, he felt kind of stupid talking to air, but it made him feel at ease to know that Misaki was listening. She sighed _"Idiot, it wasn't my choice. Make some sense for once!" _It was his turn to sigh. She was right. Laughing, he thought about how he had never really made sense. "Misa-chaaaaaaaan." He said, drawing out her name. _"Hm?" _He smirked devilishly. "Knowing you can see everything I do, _really _turns me on." "U-Usui! You stupid perv! What's the matter with you!"

And with that, Usui continued to chuckle. Yep, this was bound to be anything short of interesting this year.

* * *

**Disclaimer; I own NOTHING except for the plot, and my characters. Anything else belongs to their respectful owners. 3**


	3. Rumours

**Hello :D Sorry about the long wait! But as you might know, school has started back up again, so that means less time for writing D: But I'm really going to try and update monthly! Anyways. I'm also sorry that all my chapters are so short D: NEWS; Looking for a Beta reader. I coul use one ^.^; OH, thanks to every reviewer, person who adds this to their story alert/ faves, and for adding me to their author watch! It really does mean a lot!**

* * *

"Usui-san!" Usui hears Kanou call his name. "Kanou-kun?" Huffing, he answered. "Is it true? Did you make moves on the new girl?" Usui sighed, and closed his eyes. "It was an honest mistake, Kanou." "Huh, whatever dude. But just because you're still upset over Misaki-chan's death doesn't mean you should be a pervert with other girls. Especially the new ones." Kanou found himself shoved up against the wall. "_Don't _you talk about Misa-chan. I didn't molest Mikado-sama. So just drop it." Usui threw him down, and regained his composure. "Just drop it, okay?" A shaken Kanou frantically shook his head, agreeing. As Usui walked off, Kanou sighed. "He's been defensive ever since Misaki-chan died. You can't even talk about her around him." He told himself.

"There he is." "Didn't he molest Mikado-san?" "That poor girl!" Usui heard hushed whispers. And the more he heard, the angrier he became. "Why don't you mine your _own fucking business?_" He told them, and shot them a look that could kill. They gulped audibly, and immediately shut their mouths. Usui quietly turned back around. Zoning out, he day dreamed of Misa-chan. Replaying a memory over and over again, like a film without sound.

"_Usui, are you sure this is safe?" Misaki and Usui were walking on the Aniplex rooftop. "Of course, Misa-chan. Don't worry so much. Just take my hand and close your eyes. I promise I won't let you fall." Misaki bit her lip nervously, and took Usui's hand. As they reached the mid-point of the building, she opened her eyes. The setting sun casted an orange glow over them, and the clouds were a pink color. "This is really…amazing." Misaki breathed. Usui chuckled and let go of her hand. Misaki panicked and latched onto his arm for support. "D-Don't do that! I'll fall!" She whimpered. "Didn't I say I would catch you, Misa-chan?" She blushed, and turned back around, still latched onto his arm. "The view really is amazing." She said softly. "Maybe. But not as amazing as you. Misa-chan." She blushed heavier, and stuttered. "Usui, p-pervert!" He just smiled, and kept there, resting his head on hers."_

"Usui!" He snapped out of his trance, and glanced up. Mikado stood before him, looking annoyed with her arm folded over her chest. "You and I got paired up for the projects." She sounded emotionless, reluctant. "What? How?" Usui asked. She sighed. "Mr. Ceil paired us up. Duh, idiot." Her face became irritated. Usui blinked, and stood up. "Um, excuse me! Where do you think you're going?" She yelled. He turned around and trapped her against the wall. "Maid Latte, usual thing. Besides, Misa-Chan usually did all the work." Mikado blushed at his closeness. She groaned. "Stupid pervert. Just leave." He chuckled and began to leave. "Hm, whatever you say. Mika-Chan."

* * *

**You already know, I own nohing. (:**

_Love&Rockets_

_Pandora_


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEY GUYS!**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever! D:**

**But I promise you there will be a new chapter within the next few days. So just hang in there with me!**

**PS, you should blame my science teacher Mrs. Dyer for giving us so much damn homework, and preventing me from writing! D:**

**Yeah. Anyways, I PROMISE. IT'LL BE EPIC.**

**Love&Rockets**

**Pandora.**


End file.
